Bad Touch Trio Rebels Vampires
by GiusyRevengeBrunelle
Summary: ATTENTION,THIS IS AN AU WITH OOC CHARACTERS AND AN OC A girl and a boy become true vampires. Their life cannot be the same anymore
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1= "A DAY LIKE THE OTHERS".  
"Wake up Giusy!" We should to drive even Arthur to school!" said my father with is usual annoyed tone.  
"Ok..." I muttered with closed eyes. Arthur was my best friend since we were children. I remember also that we used to love each other. Blessed childhood!  
"Then,hurry you or not? Arthur should be out of his home to wait for us..."continued my father on the car.  
"I'm here,alive...maybe". I got in the car and began to see the sky.  
"Wow! Maybe it will rain hard and the school will be flooded!" I thought. My father looked that I was smiling and said "Remember that today you'll finish school later,you have music lesson".  
I hate music! At least I can say that I can play the piano. Arthur frequents electric guitar lessons. I think that is useless for him because after three years he continues to be out of tune wonderfully.  
"'Morning Giusy... bad mood,eh?" said Arthur getting in the car. "Time passes towards 10:15 am, until then she's is continued lethargy". "Dad! I'm not sleepy!" I yelled. Arthur and my father began to laugh.  
"Ah,you know that came out the last Twilight movie? It's about vampires!" said Arthur.  
"I never liked vampires,they don't exist!". But that day would change my mind forever.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2= "BAD TOUCH TRIO"

"We finished for today...you can go home". I've never heard words more magic from a professor! He's able to raise a mess just by pronounce them.

"Magic is more,Giusy!" said Arthur. He still believes in unicorns,witches and pixies. In effects his family is pretty weird. I remember that once his grandma told us French Revolution like if she was there.

"Look Giusy...thither there are some black clouds! I think we should take an umbrella!" said Arthur. So we entered again in school. At some point I saw all black.

"Look,they are waking up..." said a voice. I got up and saw three men in black suits.

"Who are you? What have you in mind to do us?" I shouted to the man in the center. He was very similiar to me.

"SHH...Don't be scared. We are vampires and that we wanted to do,we already done" said another man who looked like an albino.

"You...did you bite us?" said Arthur panicky.

"Yes,mon chér. But you don't have to bite for surviving. You just drink your mother's milk" said the third man with a strange accent.

"My mother?" I asked. "No,YOUR mother. Biting you,we transmitted our genes to you. So the one who bite you for first is your mother and we are your fathers" said the albino,so he neared to me and said "I'm your father and Francis is the father of your blond friend".

"What kind of story is this? From who we should to drink?" yelled Arthur.

The guy similiar to me neared to us and blushed saying "From me,but be gentle...".

We neared to him and drank some milk. It tasted like cough syrup.

"It will be sufficient even only once,during the phases of full moon" said the French.

"But who the hell are you? If you are from a sect,my friend and me prefer to die than unite to you!" I said.

"No,be quiet. We're rebels vampires and we prefer to fight against demons" said our "mother".

"Why did you make us vampires?" asked Arthur.

"The world is falling in ruin and we wanted to save you from a certain death. You will help us to save the world" said the albino. After this,they lined up and said "Bad...Touch...Trio!". The albino neared and said "My name's Gilbert Beilschmidt! I'm the first vampire!". The French said "Oh là là,mes amis! Je suis Francis Bonnefoy! The second vampire". The last one said "I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo,the third vampire".

"So we are the youngest?" I asked.

"Ouì ouì,mon amour" said Francis kissing my hand. "No no,daddy! She's my friend!" said Arthur. And since that day we became inseparable.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3= "LIGHTNINGS AT THE HORIZON"

The day after I woke up at the last calling. I was not changed,except for the fact I was pulverizing without my black coat. I arrived in my class where my friend Felicia neared to me worried and said "Why have you this new style?". "No,be quiet...I just discovered that I love black" I said to her. So,I've passed the day. At some point,during recreation,time stopped and sky became black.

Arthur neared to me with the Bad Touch Trio and said "What it can be?". "I don't know,but sure is nothing good..." I said. In facts on the ground appeared a old man in a black cloak. "Here you are finally...dear rebels. I love when someone become a rebel,above all if he rebels to God" said the old man. I had no doubt. He was the Demon king. "Let's see...a Kirkland who rebels to me? It's strange seen that your grandma was my wife!". Arthur began to cry. I immediately attacked him but I failed. He said "Little idiot,how can't you see your weakness? You can do nothing!" and slammed me to the wall. Gilbert helped me. "You bastard! I'll show you what I can do!" yelled Arthur. The old man disappeared saying "Poor humans!". He laughed,the bastard. "So I am..." began to cry Arthur. "Be quiet,son. It's not your fault" said Antonio. I hugged Arthur very tightly. Gilbert had a strange expression. I knew that since then the menaces would have increase.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4= "A NEW PROFESSOR"

"You say the new professor is handsome?" said Felicia seeing me. "I don't care,I hope he will give us good marks" I said. A figure entered. He looked a bit stupid,but a good person.

"Good morning,my name's Feliciano Vargas and I'm your new literature professor. Let's see...who's Giusy Edelstein?" he said. I stood up and said "It's me". His eyes shone.

"And Arthur Kirkland?". My friend did the same. Felicia neared to me and asked "You know him?". "No". In facts it was strange he called we two for first,seeing the list. And then he was surrounded by a white aura.

After school Bad Touch Trio said us that an Angel entered in school. "Mon chère! I could not to revoir-toi! Is it everything ok?" said Francis kissing me.

"Hey! Be serious! Don't you see you are noisy,Francis?" said Antonio taking him by the shirt.

"So we've an Angel as a professor,he'll give us some good marks!" said Arthur.

"I would not say it,Angels have a more severe evaluation than humans!" said Gilbert.

"Surely better than our professor of the past year!" I added.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5= "FRANCIS LOVES GIUSY"

"Let's see" said Francis in front of the mirror. "Uhm...dear Giusy,I would do everything for you! No..." he said. I arrived and he suddenly stopped. "AH! Are you crazy? This is my home Have you ever thought what could do my father if he sees you here?" I said to the French vampire.

He took my hand kissed it. I blushed but after two seconds I slapped him and said "And how many times I said you that I love another boy?".

He neared to me,took my chin and said "He's Arthur,isn't he? I can read your soul thank to my senior vampire powers,you know? Little,I can understand you,but one day you'll fall in love with me!". I was very embarrassed and at some point Gilbert arrived and flew between me and Francis yelling " What on Earth are you doing? There was a demon attack and we should to reunite!". He saw Francis going out. He neared to me and said "Pay attention to these bad guys". He is kind,but sometimes he has strange ideas...like running in the middle of the night yelling "I'M AWESOME!". Talking about Antonio,I don't know what I can say. He's very protective about me and Arthur. Maybe because he's the "mummy",like my friend called him.

And last,Arthur...what I feel for him now? Before I used to think to him as a brother,but now my heart beat fast when he's next to me. Who knows...


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6= "A NEW WORLD"

"It's surely love! My dear Giusy! When heart is beating fast is always love. Hear to me..." said Felicia. "Ah right! I'm obliged to hear you...by the way,how is going with that guy,Toris Laurinaitis? I know you don't see him already since a month..." I said with a sarcastic voice. "You always turn the knife in the wound,Giu-chan...you should to know that we've a complicated relationship. But I'm not surrounded by the guys. You passed from GIRL-WITH-GOOD-FRIEND to SURROUNDED-GIRL in three days!" she continued. At that point professor Vargas entered and we started lesson.

At the end of the lessons,Arthur said "Hurry up,we still see what have the demons done!". I followed him to the cave where we met Bad Touch Trio that they named "Bad Touch Lair".

"Guys,we must go to the Kuranji Bay where the demons attacked. But before you should become bats...who's the first?" asked Antonio.

"M-Me" said Arthur that became a bat.

"Now it's my beloved daughter's round! Go Giusy!" said happily Gilbert. I turned angry and said "I'm not your daughter". So I transformed too. At one point we went interrupted by a Death Scythe.

"Hey demons! Where are you thinking to go? You come back to the crime scene,eh...you'll taste the cut of my Scythe!" said a voice.

"Who are you?" asked Francis. After some minutes we heard a noise and we saw a man who looked like my professor Vargas,but he was paler.

"I'm Romano Vargas,a Shinigami" he said.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7= "SHINIGAMI ROMANO VARGAS"

"But what is a Shinigami?" asked Arthur. Then Antonio answered "It's a creature that collects souls of dying people". "Yes and we hate when some demons come to hinder our work!" yelled angry Romano throwing his death scythe to us. "Run guys! I'll think to him...you get in unless!" yelled Gilbert.

Then Francis took us in the woods. "His last name is that of our professor,are they relatives?" asked Arthur.

"Yes,they were brothers before dying. Feliciano deserved Heaven while his brother became a Shinigami" answered Francis. "What will happen to the others?" I asked.

"Don't worry,they'll fare...after all they're senior vampires. It will be sufficient to hit the Shinigami twice for beating him,believe it" said Francis looking me deeply.

Meanwhile Gilbert and Antonio back to us. "Is it all ok?" asked Francis. "Yes,you know that Awesome Me is always the best on everybody!" said Gilbert that went interrupted by a scream.

"It's useless,demons,you won't escape too easy! I'll follow you to the Hell if it will need it!" said Romano. We were already escaped.


End file.
